Something Worth Fighting For
by Celtic Werewolf
Summary: It has been almost five years since Voldemort was defeated, but some of his most dangerous followers are still out there. Remus Lupin, now a father, fears for his daughter's life after he receives a visit from an old friend.
1. Chapter 1 Sacked Again

Remus Lupin stood before the stove, waiting for the kettle to boil. He ran a hand through his increasingly grey hair and sighed. It had happened again. He had lost another job. They had found him out; they always did. It always ended the same.

The kettle started to whistle and Remus poured the hot water into a mug. He set the mug down on the kitchen table and slumped in a chair. The sacking was not what was bothering him- he was used to it by now. What was worrying him was how he was going to tell Tonks. She had been so patient; he could not possibly tell her again. He didn't want to see that look in her eye.

Remus sighed and sipped at his tea. She was asleep now. He would have to tell her in the morning before she went to work.

"Daddy!"

Before Remus knew what was going on, a little girl in pigtails jumped into his lap and squeezed her arms around his neck. "Daddy!"

Remus laughed softly. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Rosie?"

"Uh-uh! I was waiting for you Daddy!"

"Waiting for me?" Remus smiled. "Why?"

"'Cause, 'cause, 'cause," Rosie stammered and leaped off her father's lap.

Remus watched her, extremely confused, as she ran into her room and flew back, holding a piece of parchment. She leaped back into Remus's lap and waved the parchment at him. "I drawed it for you Daddy! I drawed it!"

"You _drew_ it," Remus corrected and looked at the drawing. It was a picture of stick figure people, very common among four-year-olds, of him and Rosie holding hands.

"Do ya like it, Daddy?" Rosie asked eagerly.

Remus smiled. "It's beautiful. You should be an artist, Rosebud."

Rosie laughed and clapped her hands. "I knew you would! I knew you would!"

"Rosie."

Both Rosie and Lupin turned to see Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin standing in the doorway in her fluffy pink dressing gown. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"But Daddy's home!"

"You can talk to Daddy tomorrow."

"But he'll go to work!"

Remus looked away. "I'll be able to spend time with you Rosie."

Tonks sensed that something was wrong. "Off to bed with you, Rosie."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Rosie, it's time for bed."

Rosie hung her head and hugged her father good-night. Tonks tried to hide a smile as Rosie marched off to her room, hanging her head. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" she called.

"No. I'll do it myself, mummy," Rosie called back.

Tonks shook her head and sat down next to Remus. "That kid."

Remus half-smiled and swirled his tea around in his mug.

Tonks frowned. "What's wrong, Remus?"

He shook his head. "Nothing pressing. Go back to sleep, Tonks."

Tonks crossed her arms. "Something is wrong and I want to know what."

Remus sighed. There was no getting around it. "I was sacked today."

Tonks unfolded her arms and laid her hand on top of Remus's. "You'll get another job."

"But will I be able to keep it?" Remus looked up and saw that look in Tonks's eyes: the very look he feared. Hope. He almost wanted to sob when he saw that look; that she had so much hope when there really was none. He looked away and downed the rest of his tea.

"Rest for a few days. Spend a few days with Rosie. She'd like that." Tonks picked up his empty mug and put it in the sink. "You'll get another job, Remus. You're qualified-"

"But dangerous," he said softly.

Tonks grabbed Remus's chin and forced him to look at her. "Quit being such a sorry bugger. Rest for a few days, spend some time with Rosie. Chin up!" She kissed him lightly. "Now I'm going back to bed. Don't stay out here all night." She turned and left, almost tripping on her fuzzy pink robe.

Remus smiled. _I don't deserve her,_ her thought. He sat at the table for a few minutes, just staring into space and thinking over Tonks's words. In the end, he decided to take her advice and rest for a few days. Merlin knows he needed it. He heaved a sigh as he got up and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 A Day In The Park

Remus and Tonks were, as usual, awakened by Rosie bouncing on their bed. Tonks groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Remus smiled and got up, picked Rosie up, and carried her into the kitchen.

"What will it be today, Rosie?" Remus asked, getting out some pans. "Omelets? Porridge?"

"Biscuits!" Rosie shouted, making herself look as cute as possible so she could get her biscuits.

"Eggs it is then." Remus smiled at the disappointed look on Rosie's face. "You can have a biscuit later," he said, giving in.

Tonks trudged in; her hair all disheveled, and sat down next to Rosie. "Do you want any help?"

"No," Remus said in a firm but gentle voice, "I'm fine."

He had decided that he should be the one doing the cooking on the first morning of their honeymoon, when Tonks actually managed to burn soup. But she didn't just burn it, she set it ablaze. Remus figured that it might be a little safer for everyone if he took control of the stove. Tonks didn't seem to mind.

He set down a cup of tea in front of Tonks and a glass of milk in front of Rosie. "I was thinking of taking Rosie to the park today."

Rosie jumped off the chair. "Yay! Can we feed the duckies, Daddy?"

"Of course, we can't go to the park and not feed the ducks!"

Rosie giggled with excitement. "I'm gonna go get my Wellies on!" She ran off to her room.

"Rosie! Have some breakfast first!" Tonks called groggily.

"You'd better hurry too," Remus said, looking at the clock. "You're going to be late."

Tonks looked at the clock and almost choked on her tea. "Bugger!" She tore off to get ready.

After about five minutes she came back, her hair now a vibrant pink, and wolfed down the eggs that were on the table. "Havefunattheparkseeyoulatergottarun!" She said through a mouthful and bolted out the door.

Remus shook his head and sat down with his eggs. Tonks probably wouldn't be back till late, since she was hot on the trail of a few Deatheaters that had managed to elude the Ministry.

Rosie ran into the kitchen, fully dressed and wearing her Wellies. She stopped and looked at Remus for a moment. "You're not dressed, Daddy." She stated, frowning at him.

"Let's have breakfast and I'll get dressed, all right?" Remus smiled.

Rosie shrugged and half-played with/ half-ate her eggs. "I'm gonna bring Hephaestus!" she exclaimed and ran off to get her toy. "DUCKIES!"

Remus shook his head and smiled. "Most children have a teddy bear named 'Fuzzy'; my daughter has a stuffed duck named 'Hephaestus'."

Remus took Rosie to a Muggle park not too far from their house. He figured that the Muggle world was a little safer than the Wizarding world at the moment. And he didn't worry about anyone finding out that he was a wizard. If Rosie began shouting about dragons and chocolate frogs, Muggles just thought she had an overactive imagination. Some people had actually come up to him once to congratulate Rosie's sense of 'fantasy'.

It had rained the day before, and the sky still threatened rain, so Remus made Rosie wear her pink plastic raincoat. He held her hand as they walked along, and she jumped in as many puddles as possible.

They finally got to the park and headed for the pond where the ducks were swimming. Remus pulled out a bag of old bread crumbs and held it out to Rosie. She took a handful and chucked it into the water, and giggled hysterically when all the ducks swarmed around the crumbs.

Remus fed the ducks for a little while, and then sat on a nearby bench to read the _Daily Prophet_, which he disguised as a Muggle newspaper. He kept a careful eye on Rosie as she continued to throw breadcrumbs in the water and have conversations in 'duck speak' with Hephaestus. He skimmed through the paper, not finding anything too interesting, until a small headline caught his eye.

_**Possible Greyback Sighting in London**_

_The Ministry of Magic has received many reports by_

_people who have claimed that they have seen the _

_infamous Deatheater/Werewolf Fenrir Greyback_

_in London. The reports have come from all over the_

_city. Officials, however, do not seem to be worried. _

"_With all the hysteria out there about Deatheaters on the loose, _

_we have to be very careful with the reports we receive,"_

_said one Ministry official._

Remus's heart leaped into his throat. That was it? That was all they had to say? All other articles on Deatheater reports had made the front page! _Well, if it was such a little blip,_ Remus tried to reason with himself, _the reports must have not been reliable._ He repeated this phrase a few times in his head, but could not shake the uneasy feeling. Ever since Voldemort had fallen, he had feared that Greyback would seek his revenge on the werewolf that had betrayed him; who had been working for Dumbledore all along.

A shriek made Remus throw down his paper and leap to his feet. He calmed down a little when he saw that Rosie had just run into the pond. She was sopping wet and cold, but not hurt. Remus waded into the water and took a hold of her hand and led her out.

"What were you thinking?" Remus asked as he put his own jacket around his shivering daughter.

"I wanted to play with the duckies…"Rosie replied, looking down.

Remus sighed. "Oh well. Let's get you home before you catch a cold." He picked her up and carried her out of the park.

Rosie waved sadly to the ducks as her father carried her away.


	3. Chapter 3 A Lost Duck And An Old Friend

_Author's Note: I just wanted to say that it might take me a while to edit from now on, now that school has started. Sorry for any inconvenience. Also, this chapter is a little longer than the others. Sorry about that too. _

Once they got home, Remus got Rosie into dry clothes and gave her the biscuits he had promised earlier. It was surprisingly late. They had spent nearly the whole day at the park. Tonks wasn't home yet, as Remus had predicted, so he fixed Rosie some dinner and tucked her into bed.

Remus, fully enjoying the quiet, picked up a book and settled himself on the couch. He read about half a page before his mind kept drifted back to that Greyback article. _Just how many sighting were there, _he wondered. _The reports came from all over London…_

He shook his head. _It's just part of the hysteria,_ he reminded himself. _People still claim to see Lucius Malfoy walking around, but I know full well that he's locked up in Azkaban._ He turned back to his book and continued to read, but his mind did not register anything he was reading.

"DADDY!"

Remus leaped up and ran into Rosie's bedroom, his heart in his throat. "What is it!"

Rosie was sitting up in bed, crying. "I lost Hephaestus!"

Remus sighed in relief. He had thought….he didn't know what he had thought. "Is he under the bed?"

Rosie shook her head sorrowfully. "I can't find him!"

Remus sat down next to Rosie. "Did you bring him home from the park?"

Rosie sniffled and thought for a minute. A look of supreme horror crossed her face. "No! He's still there! Get him, Daddy, please!"

"No, love, it's late," Remus said, trying to tuck Rosie back in. "I'll get him tomorrow."

A tear ran down Rosie's face. "But it's dark and cold and Hephaestus is scared of the dark! Please Daddy!" Then she made the look that all four year olds have the capacity to make and adults cannot resist giving in to: the puppy dog eyes.

Remus sighed, knowing that he was a pushover. "If I go to get Hephaestus, will you go to sleep?"

"Yes," Rosie said quietly, still looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Right." Remus got up and walked to the door. "I'm going to magic the front door. Don't leave your room, all right? I'll be back soon. Mummy might get back before I do."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

Remus half-smiled. "I'll be right back. Be good."

hr 

It had rained. There was a light sheet of mist lingering over the street, which now looked like a black river. A cold breeze whipped down the street, making Remus pull his jacket closer around him. The overcast sky veiled the stars and, thankfully, the moon. The only light was provided by a few lamplights.

Remus crossed into the park, where there was almost no light. He could see the light of a lamppost when the wind blew the branches of the trees out of the way, which prevented him from tripping over his own feet. The branches creaked eerily in the wind.

He could hear splashing water and headed for it. Rosie had probably dropped Hephaestus when she ran into the pond. Remus skirted around the pond and strained to see the little yellow figure of Rosie's doll. A gust of wind let a pool of light shine through and Remus caught a glance of something on a bench. He carefully walked over to it and picked up, not a plush toy, but a newspaper that had become lodged in the boards. He could see that it was his own copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that he had read earlier. He could have kicked himself. _How could I have been so careless?_ There seemed to be no harm done, since the newspaper was still there. Remus folded it and put it in his pocket, chastising himself.

He heard a rustle behind him. He whipped around only to see…nothing. He half-smiled and shook his head. _Get a grip on yourself, Remus._

A dark shape was lying near the edge of the pond. Remus walked over to it and picked it up. It was indeed Hephaestus, though now it was dirty and wet from the rain. Remus wrung out some of the water, put it in his pocket and turned to go.

Something collided with his chest and knocked him to the ground. He scrambled to get up, but someone gripped his throat and forced him to stand. Whoever had a hold of him slammed him against a tree and pinned him there.

Remus struggled but could not break loose. His attacker tightened his grip around Remus's throat. He coughed and sputtered.

"Who are you?" He managed to say between coughs. "What do you want?"

"Aw, come come, Lupin," said a dry, raspy voice. "Surely old friends can look each other up sometime?"

Remus froze. He knew that voice. "What do you want, Greyback?"

The wind moved the branches aside and a ray of light illuminated Greyback's haggard, cruel face. He moved in close to Remus, so that their noses were almost touching. Remus nearly gagged with the smell of his breath. "Revenge," he rumbled.

Remus knew that was going to be his answer. "Claim it then," he said calmly, feeling around for his wand.

"Looking for this?" Greyback asked, holding Remus's wand up so he could see it. He chuckled at the look of dread on Remus's face and tossed the wand away. "I know you too well, Lupin."

Remus forced himself to remain calm. There was nothing he could use as a weapon but the rocks on the ground, which he would never be able to reach. "Go ahead then. Kill me."

Again, Greyback laughed. "That would be easy, wouldn't it? And quick." He bared his yellow teeth. "It's not going to be so easy for you, Lupin."

Remus glared back. "So torture? Fine, get on with it."

"Oh no, not yet. I have something better in store first." Greyback's lips parted in a sadistic grin. "That was a cute little girl you were here with earlier. Very sweet."

Remus's eyes widened and his heart leaped into his throat. "You sick bastard! Stay away from her! This is between you and me!"

Greyback slapped Remus hard across the face. "But you know how I like the kiddies." His smile widened. "I'd watch her carefully if I were you, Lupin, very carefully." He released his grip on Remus's throat and punched him hard in the stomach.

Remus doubled over, gasping for breath. "You bastard," he wheezed. "You demented bastard." He looked up. Greyback was gone.

He slowly stood up as the air returned to his lungs. He had to get home as fast as he could. Ignoring the pain in his stomach, Remus tore out of the park and down the street, his heart pounding in his throat.


	4. Chapter 4 Midnight Plans

_Author's Note: I know it's taken me a long time to update! Sorry! Please bear with me! I WILL finish this story I promise!_

Remus burst through the door, sweat pouring down his face despite the cold. "Rosie!" he shouted. "ROSIE!"

"She's asleep. Thanks for leaving her alone, by the way. You're supposed to be the 'responsible' one!" Tonks emerged from the kitchen eating a chocolate frog. Her eyes widened as she saw her husband. "You're bleeding!"

Remus reached up to his face and looked at his hand. It was red with blood. Greyback must have broken his skin when he hit him. "Is Rosie all right? Has anyone been here?"

Tonks was alarmed by the urgent tone of his voice. "No one's been here. Remus, what's wrong?"

"Rosie told you that I went back to the park to get Hephaestus?"

Tonks nodded. "Did you get it? She was near to tears-"

He irritably pulled the damp duck out of his pocket and flung it on the sofa. His copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was stuck to it. He snatched it up, riffled through the soggy pages, and thrust it at Tonks. "Read that," he said, pointing at the Greyback article.

Puzzled, Tonks read it. She snorted and dropped it onto the coffee table. "Ridiculous! We haven't gotten any reports about Greyback in London! An Auror I know is tracking him in Scotland! I would like to know who wrote this, too; bloody horrible writer-"

"Greyback attacked me just now in the park."

Tonks paled. "What?"

Remus dropped onto the sofa and hid his face in his hands.

"Remus, I swear, the Ministry knew nothing…"

"Typical," he said bitterly. He looked up and saw Tonks's hurt face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's just…"

Tonks went into the kitchen and brought out a damp washcloth for Remus's face. She handed to him and he held it to his bleeding cheek. "What happened?"

Remus told her how Greyback had attacked and threatened him. Tonks's face grew graver with every word. When Remus told her about the threats on Rosie's life, she got up and started pacing.

"He will…bite her…he may even kill her," Remus said. "And then he'll kill me."

"I'll get the Ministry on it," Tonks said. "I'll go now."

"Don't," Remus said firmly. "Greyback may be watching…"

Tonks clenched her hands into fists. "Tomorrow, then. Kingsley will help."

She paused for a moment and looked down the hall to Rosie's room. "What about Rosie? Greyback knows we're here."

Remus nodded. "I think I know what to do. I'll take her to 12 Grimmauld Place."

Tonks nodded. "They should be in tomorrow. It's his day off…"

"Right. Tomorrow, go to work as normal. Alert the other Aurors. I'll Apparate from here to 12 Grimmauld Place with Rosie and I'll be here when you get back."

"You're not going to stay there?" Tonks asked, frowning.

Remus shook his head. "Greyback can't know that I've hidden her."

The clock chimed two o'clock. "You'd better get some sleep," Remus said.

As Tonks shook her head, her normally shocking pink hair faded to a soft pink. "There's no way I'll be able to sleep tonight." She sat down next to her husband and he put his arm around her shoulders. They sat there in silence until Rosie woke up.


	5. Chapter 5 A Safe Place

"Rosie, sweetheart, put on your jumper," Remus said, as he finished packing her clothes into a little suitcase.

Rosie struggled to get her jumper on, almost putting her head down the sleeve. "Ready Daddy!" she said once she her head became visible.

"Right." He picked her up. "Got Hephaestus?"

Rosie held up her now clean duck. "Got him! Thank you Daddy!"

Remus smiled. "All right. Hold on tight, now." Rosie tightly wrapped her little arms around her father's neck. There was a small popping sound and they were gone.

hr 

They arrived in a deserted alley not far from their destination. Remus carried Rosie all the way, wanting to get there as soon as possible. After a few minutes, 12 Grimmauld Place came into view. Remus sped up and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a smiling, young woman with dark red hair stepped forward. "Lupin," she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Ginny," Remus said hurriedly. "Can we come in?"

Ginny stepped aside and Remus walked in, setting Rosie down. Rosie promptly ran over to hug Ginny.

"Auntie Ginny!"

Ginny smiled. "Hey, Rosie!"

"I'm so sorry to come bursting in like this," Remus apologized as Ginny waved it away. "Is Harry in?"

"He's downstairs," Ginny said. "Come on, I'll get you a cup of tea."

Remus and Rosie followed Ginny downstairs to the kitchen, where a young man with untidy black hair was reading the _Daily Prophet_. He looked up as they entered.

"Lupin!" he said, smiling. Then he caught sight of Remus's face. "Why so grim?"

"I'm afraid I have a favor to ask you." Remus sat down across from Harry, who was being mauled by Rosie.

"Okay, okay! I'm glad to see you too!" he said as he fought her off. "What did you say, Lupin?"

"I need your help," Remus said seriously.

Harry was a little unsettled by his tone. "Sure, anything."

Remus took a deep breath. "Last night-"

"Auntie Ginny, will you play tea party with me?" Rosie asked enthusiastically.

"No, Rosie, not right now," Ginny said, handing Remus a cup of tea.

"Pleeeeease!" Rosie moaned. "You can be the princess!" she said, as if that were the most impressive and persuading thing in the universe.

Ginny caught Remus's eye and he nodded. "Well, if I get to be the princess…"

"Yay!" Rosie shouted and took Ginny's hand. She raced up the stairs, almost knocking Ginny over.

"It's about Rosie," Remus said, once they were out of earshot. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave her with you for a little while."

"Sure," Harry said. "For how long?"

"I don't know," Remus said quietly.

Harry frowned. "Has anything happened?"

Remus nodded toward the Daily Prophet. "Anything in there about Death Eaters?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing much. Nothing like what my department knows anyway."

"Did you happen to see that article on Greyback yesterday?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Absolute rubbish."

Remus ran a hand through his increasingly grey hair. "Not entirely."

Harry arched an eyebrow. Remus sighed and relayed the events of the past twenty-four hours. At the end, Harry's fist slammed onto the table.

"That bastard! Remus, I'm sorry. If I had known anything I would have gone after him-"

"I know, Harry. Thank you," Remus said, before Harry went into a rage. "Rosie's life is in danger. I did not know what else to do. Can she stay here?"

Harry had calmed down. "Of course." He smiled slightly. "Actually, she would be a help. We're going to need some practice."

Remus frowned. "What do you mean?"

Harry just smiled as Ginny and Rosie came down the stairs. Rosie leaped into Remus's lap and stole some of his tea. Ginny stopped when she saw Harry smiling.

"What?"

Harry shrugged and shook his head.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Did you tell him?"

"No!" Harry said quickly. "I thought we agreed that we were going to tell your parents first."

Remus frowned. He wanted to know what was going on, but was afraid to ask.

Ginny glanced at him. "Well, you've got him wondering. May as well tell him."

Harry jumped up, hardly able to contain himself. "Ginny's pregnant!"

Remus smiled ear to ear. "Congratulations!" he said. "How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday," Ginny smiled as Harry wrapped his arms around her. "We haven't stopped smiling since."

Remus smiled despite the grim situation. Harry reminded him so much of James at this moment. He held Lily in exactly the same way. All of a sudden, he felt old. The boy he had taught at thirteen was now a father-to-be at twenty-one.

"This calls for a drink!" Harry said happily and went to get some drinks. "Or tea, in your case," he called back to Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's going to be a long nine months."


	6. Chapter 6 A Job At The Ministry

_Author's Note: I'm soooo sorry it's taken me this long to post! Pleeeease forgive me! Forgive me for this chapter as well. It might not be exciting, but it is necessary. Sorry again! I will try to get the chapters up faster!_

Rosie had not been alarmed when her father told her he would not be staying with her. She knew Ginny and Harry and they had babysat her in the past. It was harder for Remus to leave her than it was for her to be left. He kissed Rosie good-bye and promised to visit in a few days.

Then Remus Apparated back home, alone.

He did not know what to do with himself, so he fixed another cup of tea. He could not really do anything until he heard from Tonks. Even then, he did not know what he could do.

Harry and Ginny both said they would get on the Greyback case if they could. Remus was grateful beyond word for that.

He thought of contacting some members of the Order, but knew he couldn't, not just for him.

The day passed slowly. Remus was too anxious to eat of focus on anything, like a book or even the newspaper. He sighed in relief when he heard Tonks come in.

"They believed me," she said, as Remus came into the living room to meet her. "I've got a team assembled."

"What are you going to do?"

Tonks shook her head. "We don't know yet. Actually, the other Aurors want you to come in with me tomorrow."

Remus was rather surprised. "They want me?"

Tonks nodded. "You've worked with Greyback; you know what he's like. We're going to need all the help we can get to catch him."

"Right, then." He flopped down on the sofa. "It will be good to feel useful again…"

Tonks snuggled up next to him. "Was Rosie okay when you left her?"

"She was fine," Remus sighed. "She was already terrorizing Harry and Ginny." He thought about telling Tonks the good news, but he knew that Ginny would be furious at him so he stayed silent.

"The house feels so empty," Tonks said quietly.

Remus nodded. "She'll be back soon," he said more to reassure himself than his wife. "So, tomorrow at the Ministry," he said, trying to take his mind off of Rosie.

"Hmm," Tonks said. "It'll be pretty hectic. No one knows what they're doing yet. We'll go in together?"

"Of course," Remus answered.

"Good," Tonks yawned. "I'm off to bed. You should go too."

"Right behind you."


	7. Chapter 7 A Risky Plan

_Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taken so long! I really am trying to get the chapters up as fast as I can! Bear with me!_

The Ministry was in chaos. Well, at least, Tonks's department was. Parchment was everywhere. Pictures and maps were tacked to the walls. Everyone seemed to be in a terrible rush. No one paid Remus much attention when he entered. He was slightly relieved.

Tonks introduced him to her team which was composed of six wizards and witches: only one of whom Remus knew. Kingsley Shaklebolt was there, for that Remus was grateful. He had obviously worked with Kingsley before and knew he could be trusted. But the others he was not so sure of. There was a bright young witch, younger than Tonks, with golden blonde hair with a blue streak down one side called Enyo McCabe. Aeolus Sharpe, a hardened veteran who looked about sixty, eyed Remus with a questioning gaze. A middle-aged woman, Victoria O'Neill, had just transferred from Ireland. Dicken Darcy was a bright eyed youth, around the age of Enyo, and was fairly new to the Ministry. Lastly, Amadeus Winkle looked as though he hadn't had a good night's sleep in at least a week.

Remus sighed as he looked at the team. He was not sure of capability or reliability. Tonks had explained to him that they were the only Aurors available at the moment, and that was apparent. Remus shook his head and decided not to judge them too quickly. Who was he to judge people anyway, being what he was?

"Right, now to business," Tonks said, taking an empty seat and motioning for Remus to sit down next to her.

"Remus," Kingsley said, leaning in. "Tell us exactly what happened the night Greyback attacked you."

Remus recounted the story for the Aurors, all of whom listened intently.

"So, is he after you or your daughter?" Enyo asked, pushing the blue streak of hair out of her face.

"Both," Remus asked. "I believe he is planning to bite Rosie on the full moon. Then he'll kill me."

Kingsley nodded. Aeolus's eyes narrowed.

"You were bitten by Greyback yourself, weren't you?"

Remus glanced at Tonks, knowing that she had told them. "Yes," Remus said. "I was bitten by Greyback."

"So you are in fact a werewolf?" Aeolus pushed.

"Yes," Remus answered irritably. "Look, that's not what matters now. What matters now is the life of my daughter."

Victoria O'Neill shot Aeolus a warning look. "Where is Rosie now?" she asked kindly.

"Staying with Harry and Ginny Potter," Tonks answered. "Remus took her there yesterday."

"Sure, she'll be safe enough there for now."

Remus nodded and looked at Tonks, who was staring determinedly at the floor.

Bright eyed Dicken perked up. "When is the next full moon?"

"Less than a week from now."

Kingsley sighed. "That doesn't leave much time."

The Aurors kept asking Remus questions, about his work with Greyback, what Greyback was like, what Rosie was like. Several hours went by like this. Then they began to suggest plans that were faulty and would never work. Whenever they latched onto an idea, they worked it through and found a huge flaw and abandoned the idea. Everyone fell silent for a while, thinking.

"I have a plan," Aeolus said gruffly. "But I doubt any of you will like it."

"Well, we don't have anything so far," Tonks said. "Let's hear it."

"Right, it's like this. Fairly simple, really. On the day of the full moon, Remus will take Rosie to that park place. All of us will wait nearby, disguised as Muggles of course, and wait for Greyback to make his move."

Aeolus's plan was met with silence. Tonks and Remus looked at each other. The other Aurors exchanged glances.

"That's really risky…" Enyo began.

"A little girl's life is at stake, Aeolus," Victoria said quietly.

"Not to mention Remus's as well," Dicken said.

"Look, all we've got is a week. Less than a week. We have to have time to prepare-"

"We can't just rush into this," Kingsley said. "I know our time is limited, but it's too dangerous."

"What do you think, Tonks, Remus?" Victoria asked. "After all, it is their daughter."

Tonks and Remus looked at each other. Whatever was going to be done had to start now. They had less than seven days.

"It's worth a try…" Tonks said at last. "It's all we've got-"

"And we'll be there, watching," Victoria said.

"Yeah," Enyo put in. "It's not like you'll be all alone. If anything happens, we'll be right there."

Remus remained silent. It was one thing to put himself in danger; he had done that countless times. But he would also be risking the safety of his four-year-old daughter.

"It'll be eight to one," Dicken said. "Personally, I like the odds."

Remus glanced at Kingsley, who shrugged. "We've done worse before," he said, referring to missions for the Order.

Remus tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Let's give it a go, then."

Aeolus smile smugly. "Let's start making preparations!"


	8. Chapter 8 An Invitation

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm a baaaaaaad person! I am soooo sorry it's taken me this long! I've just had so much to do! Anyway, here are two chapters. Hopefully they can tide you over until my next update!_

When the Lupins finally got home, they found an owl waiting for them on the kitchen table. They were slightly surprised when they realized that it was Hedwig, Harry's owl. Remus walked over to her and took the letter out of her beak. Hedwig hooted angrily for having waited so long, and then flew out the open window back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked. "Is it Rosie?"

Remus shook his head. "No, no, Rosie's fine. Ginny and Harry are inviting people over to diner. They want to make an announcement." Remus had a good idea of what that announcement might be.

Tonks frowned. "What sort of announcement?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Remus lied.

"When is it?"

Remus glanced down at the letter. "In four days."

Tonks sighed as she put the kettle on. "We won't have time. We've got to plan-"

"Oh, I don't know. We might. Besides, I was planning to tell Rosie about the plan anyway."

Tonks threw Remus a glance.

"Just so she knows what's going on so she won't be scared," Remus explained.

Slowly, Tonks nodded. "I guess…"

"It might be a good idea to let the others know what is going on as well," Remus said, thinking out loud. "Just in case…"

Tonks didn't even want to think about what the 'just in case' implied. Several minutes passed in silence as she waited for the kettle to boil. "I guess we could pop in for a little while. I'd like to see Rosie anyway, before…" her voice trailed off.

Remus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him and sighed. They stayed like that for several moments, fearing the days ahead.


	9. Chapter 9 So Little Time

The days went by ridiculously fast. The plan was so simple, yet there was so much to do. Remus did not go into the Ministry again, for fear that Greyback, who was most certainly watching him, would find out about the plan. Instead, he communicated through Tonks and, sometimes, the fire place.

The team spent a good part of one day in the park where the ambush was to take place, scoping out the ground. Then there was the matter of how to get in touch with Greyback. No one really knew how to do it without sounding suspicious. If Greyback was indeed watching him, he would show up the moment he thought Remus and Rosie were vulnerable, so making contact was not necessary.

By the day of the dinner party, almost everything was taken care of. The Aurors were glad to have two extra days, to tweak things and to be better prepared. Everyone knew their job, but they continued to drill and come up with escape methods should anything go awry.

Tonks left early in order to get to the Potter's dinner party, but was assured by Kinsley and Victoria that it wouldn't matter if she was absent, since most everything was taken care of. Aeolus, however, was not so understanding. He kept making snide remarks throughout the day of how he would never leave early to go to a party. Tonks would have ended up in the ladies' room crying if Enyo and Dicken hadn't both screamed at Aeolus and threatened to 'take him outside'.

Tonks got home late, so she and Remus Apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place immediately. A smiling Ginny opened the door and led them downstairs. Everyone was already there: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur and their son Dominic, Ron and Hermione, Hagrid, and Luna Lovegood. The Lupins smiled as they entered the room, admiring how Harry and Ginny had managed to turn the once dark and grim house into a bright and welcoming one.

Everyone smiled at them as they entered. They started to exchange greetings, but were interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. Rosie ran out from the kitchen (where Harry had covertly been giving her chocolate) and ran as fast as she could to her parents.

"DADDY! MUMMY!"

Remus got down on one knee and enveloped his daughter in his arms. He held her close, suddenly realizing how much he had missed her.

"Daddy," Rosie said, wriggling out of her father's embrace. "Too tight!"

Remus let her go, giving Tonks a chance to hug her.

"Oh Rosie! How have you been?"

"Fine, Mummy!" Rosie replied cheerfully. "Uncle Harry gave me chocolate!"

Remus picked her up and carried her over to the table. "Well, since you're full of chocolate, I expect you can't eat dinner," he teased.

Rosie looked at him, her eyes full of horror. The one thing that young children prize beyond anything else in this world is food.

"I'm kidding," Remus laughed. He set her in a chair between himself and Tonks, across from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill and Fleur.

"So, Remus," Bill said, leaning back in his chair. "How's life treating you?"

Tonks and Remus exchanged a glace. "We'll get back to you on that," Tonks said.

Bill frowned but didn't pursue it, for Fleur had already begun to make comparisons between the two toddlers. "Just look at zem!" Fleur exclaimed. "Ze girl is so chubby! Dominic was never zat chubby!"

Tonks hot Fleur a look that could have shot daggers. Bill quickly leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear.

Remus looked at Tonks. She rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10 A Conversation

The evening was full of good conversation and good food, which Ginny had made with the help of her mother. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. The conversation turned awkward when Luna asked Remus if he had seen any lately, but, thankfully, Remus didn't have time to answer. Harry stood and raised his glass and rapped it with a fork, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Fred, shut up. Okay, I guess you're all wondering about that announcement we mentioned," Harry said, smiling. "Well, I guess now's the best time to make it. Ginny?"

Ginny stood next to Harry, a smile crossing her face. "Well," she began, sounding a little nervous. "We wanted to tell everyone as soon as possible. We only found out a week ago-"

"Come on, Ginny!" George shouted. "Get on with it!"

"Don't rush her!" Hermione snapped at her brother-in-law.

"Thanks, Hermione. Anyway…I'm not really sure how to say this…but…" She looked at Harry, who reached for her hand. "Um…" She looked at her parents. "Mum, Dad, remember how excited you were when Bill told you that Fleur was pregnant? Well…" Ginny placed a hand on her stomach.

Mrs. Weasley leaped out of her seat and went over to Ginny. "Are you really?" she asked excitedly.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Really!"

From that moment on it was chaos. All the men jumped up to shake Harry's hand and all the women rushed over to fuss over Ginny.

Remus took advantage of the confusion and took Rosie's and led her out into the hall. He probably would not be able to get another moment alone with her for the rest of the evening. He knelt down so that he was eye to eye with Rosie and smiled. "How have you been, Rosebud?"

"Great!" Rosie exclaimed. "Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are really fun!" She leaned forward a little. "An' Uncle Harry gives me chocolate before supper," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Does he now? Well, that's good-"

"But Daddy," Rosie said, "I miss you and Mummy."

Remus wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I know, sweetheart. We've missed you too."

"Can I come home now?" Rosie asked in a pitiful tone.

Remus smiled sadly. "Not yet, love. But soon. Very soon."

"But why can't I come home now?"

Remus looked into Rosie's sweet brown eyes and sighed. He decided to tell her the truth. "Well, sweetheart, the truth is…it's too dangerous to come home right now. You see…" Remus paused. How could he explain this to a four-year-old? "You see, there's a bad man out there who wants to do mean things…" his voice trailed off.

Instead of being scared, as Remus thought she would be, Rosie smiled. "Mummy will catch him."

It was as if someone had plunged Remus's heart into a bucket of ice water. He gently stroked Rosie's hair. "Yes," he said, his voice shaking a little. "Mummy will catch him."

He could not go on after that. Rosie's face looked so confident. He could not tell her that her parents were scared out of their minds for her very life. He could not tell her about the plan.

Remus sighed and stood up. "Come on," he said, taking Rosie's hand once more. "Let's go back to the party. We're missing all of the excitement."


	11. Chapter 11 The Execution of a Risky Plan

Remus and Rosie sat on a park bench overlooking the pond. The sky was overcast and the wind chilled them to the bone when it blew; but they stayed put. It was four o'clock in the afternoon and Remus was getting anxious. It would be night soon. As a precaution, another Auror had brewed up some Wolfsbane potion for Remus to take; so if he did have to stay out in the moonlight, he wouldn't attack the people he knew.

Remus scanned the park subtly, moving only his eyes. He could see almost all of the Aurors at their appointed stations around the pond. The ones he could not see were behind him. They were all strategically located so that they could see every entrance to the park. To avoid attracting attention, every few hours one of them would leave and come back wearing different clothes. Remus helped with their costumes, seeing as so many wizards had no idea how to dress as Muggles.

Tonks was sitting on another bench a few yards away, disguised as an old woman. She and Remus exchanged glances every once in a while. Rosie did not recognize her.

The minutes inched by. Rosie began to get restless. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet, Rosebud," Remus whispered.

"Can I go play with the duckies?"

"No, I'd rather you sit here with me. Do you want me to read your book to you again?"

The sun began to set. Remus's anxiety manifested itself in the form of his shaking leg. He could see Dicken Darcy yawning across the pond. Rosie had fallen asleep, her head resting against her father's arm.

Remus's heart sunk as he saw the full moon rising through the trees. He had to move away from Rosie and the Aurors quickly. He managed to pick Rosie up without waking her and carried her over to Tonks.

"I should go," he said, laying Rosie on the bench.

Tonks nodded.

Remus caught Victoria O'Neill's eye and pointed to where he was going. She nodded and signaled to the others. Then he ran deeper into the park and hoped to whatever god was listening that he would not hurt anyone.

♦

Remus was pacing back and forth in a dense patch of trees. He had transformed nearly an hour ago and still nothing had happened. He was relieved to find that the potion was working perfectly and he could keep his wits about him. He was far away enough that he could not see any of the others, and he had no way of knowing what was going on.

_Was he just bluffing?_ Remus thought. _Was this just a distraction?_

Suddenly, he heard something that sounding like a howl, and the air was thick with screams. Without pausing to think, Remus ran towards them.

_Oh God, please._

He reached the pond and stood momentarily frozen at the scene before him. The transformed Greyback was darting through the trees, snarling and growling. The Aurors were screaming spells at him, but it seemed like nothing could touch him. Spells and curses were flying everywhere; Remus had to duck to miss a Stupefying Charm. He heard a blood-curdling scream and saw Tonks kneeling next to a small figure that was lying in a pool of blood.

_OH GOD NO!_

Remus leapt into action. He ran forward to where Greyback was and rammed into him. Startled, Greyback scrambled to his feet. His wolf face seemed to contort into a cruel smile as his gaze fell on Remus. Remus growled and lunged at his neck. Greyback moved aside and snapped at Remus's side. Remus felt warm blood spill down his side, but he did not stop. He whirled around and clawed at Greyback, managing to make a deep gash across his face. Greyback howled with pain and staggered back. Again, Remus went for his throat. Greyback fought him off and ran straight into Remus, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there. Remus tried to throw him off, but Greyback was too heavy. Growling, he looked up into the wolf's cold, crazed eyes. They had a look of satisfaction about them. Greyback raised his hackles and attacked, this time to kill.

"_STUPEFY_!"

Greyback faltered and fell limp. Remus, panting, lay there for a moment, then fought to get the bastard off of him.

"_STUPEFY_!"

This time the spell hit Remus in the back of his head. The last thing he remembered was his head hitting the ground.


	12. Chapter 12 After the Fight

"_Ennervate!"_

"Mr. Lupin? Mr. Lupin!"

Remus groggily opened his eyes. Enyo McCabe was bending over him, her long blonde hair falling into his face. He was aware enough to realize that they were no longer in the park and that he was covered with a blanket.

"I am so sorry! When you moved, I thought it was Greyback! You're all right though," she added sheepishly, smoothing down Remus's blanket. "We got him though. Greyback. The Ministry took him in a few hours ago. I still can't believe how easy it was."

"Where are we?" Remus asked, sitting up slowly so that his head would not swim. It swam anyway.

"Your place. Tonks told us to bring you here, then take you to St. Mungo's when you were…when you were back to normal."

_Tonks._ A cold hand clutched Remus's heart. "Rosie! Are they all right? Where are they?"

"At St. Mungo's."

Remus's head swiveled around to see Aeolus standing at the other side of the room. "Tonks took Rosie to St. Mungo's." He crossed over to Lupin and held out a cup of tea.

Remus pushed it away and tried to stand up. He had to go there. He had to find them.

"Take it easy!" Aeolus tried to force him back onto the sofa. "We'll get you there, but rest for a moment."

Remus calmly looked square into Aeolus's eyes. "My daughter may be dead."

Aeolus exchanged a look with Enyo. The plan had been his idea. He grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him up. "Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13 Twice Bitten

Remus burst through the doors of the children's ward in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Remus spotted Tonks's dark pink hair next to a bed at the end of the ward. He felt a clutch of fear as he ran towards her.

Tonks's eyes were red and she looked exhausted, but all of her attention was focused on the little figure of Rosie, unconscious in the bed. She started when Remus reached them. "Remus! You're bleeding!"

Remus did not care. His only thought was Rosie. There were a few scratches on her face and her arm was bandaged up. Tears filled his eyes as he knelt by her side. He gently stroked her hair as she slept.

Tonks laid her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be all right. She woke up a little while ago, but she couldn't stay awake. She wanted to see you." She paused, gazing at her daughter. "The Healers told me we can take her home in the morning."

"But," Remus's voice quivered as he formed the question he had hoped he would never have to ask. "But she's…she'll be…a-"

"Yes," Tonks said gravely. "She'll be a werewolf."

Remus closed his eyes as his heart plummeted. He took Rosie's little hand in his and squeezed it gently. "It's all my fault," he said quietly.

"No," Tonks said quickly. "The whole thing spun out of control."

"We never should have gone through with it."

"We had no choice," Tonks said, her voice now steady. "What else could we have done?"

Remus shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

Tonks grabbed his shoulders and forced him to looks at her. "Remus, she's alive. We will get to see her go to Hogwarts, we'll get to see her wedding day…In the park, I thought…" tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head. When she spoke again, her voice was firm and forceful. "I don't care what she is as long as she's still here."

She was right. Remus knew she was right. He took her hand in his and turned back to his daughter, still sleeping soundly.

"And she won't be alone, like you were," Tonks added, sitting down on the bed. "She'll have you to help her."

Again, Remus knew she was right; and it was a huge consolation. When he was young, there wasn't anyone who could have helped him through the monthly transformations, or the prejudice he had grown up with. Now he could be there with Rosie and tell her what to expect. He would be there to understand.

♦

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Ready, Rosebud?" Remus called, waiting by the front door.

"Coming Daddy!" Rosie called back, trying to navigate her way through her jumper.

Remus smiled and helped her put it on. After a moment, her head popped through the proper hole. "There you are!"

Rosie laughed. "Where are we going, Daddy?"

"Out in the country. It's the full moon. Remember what I told you?"

Rosie nodded. "Yup!"

"Are you scared?" Remus asked anxiously. He remembered how terrified he was on his first full moon.

"Nope," Rosie said, shaking her head, her curls bouncing about.

"You're not?" Remus asked, smiling despite himself. "Why?"

"'Cause I get to be a wolf like you!"

Remus's heart jumped into his throat. His eyes began to sting as he smiled. "You don't think it's bad?"

"No. If you do it, it can't be."

Remus hugged her. It was all he could do.

Daddy," came Rosie's muffled voice. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry, Rosebud." Remus let her go and stood up. "Let's go."

He took her hand and they stepped through the door. Together.


End file.
